1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to control of an information processing apparatus, and more particularly, to reproduction of a touch operation in an information processing apparatus which can accept the touch operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concerning display of an operation on an apparatus, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-040560 discloses a “history display apparatus capable of displaying history information such as an operation performed on an apparatus without losing sight of any continuous operation”.
Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-235549 discloses a technique for “allowing a movement of a mouse or the like performed by an operator to be reproduced later in another terminal such that the same result can be obtained at the time of reproduction”.